


good girls go to heaven, bad girls go backstage

by Victorian_Asylum



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau gets rawed by an angel pt 2, F/F, Just like... the teensiest bit of Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Asylum/pseuds/Victorian_Asylum
Summary: Yasha has a small surprise in store for Beau.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	good girls go to heaven, bad girls go backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead but I am in grad school now so same thing really.
> 
> This is basically a sequel to the Angel AU I wrote like, a year ago? But that was also plotless smut.
> 
> Anyways, please don't look at me (again)

Yasha wasn’t sure what to call this.

Beau and her had been walking a fine line since that night. Not quite dating, but definitely more than fuck buddies. It was perplexing in the way mortal affairs often were, blurring the lines between two states of being. Yasha didn’t get it. She didn’t get the need to assign a label to a relationship at all. But the others did. Jester and Veth especially. They loved to gossip, to dissect every errant touch and sidelong glance. Fjord, Caleb and Caduceus were content to ignore it, a welcome change of pace from the unwavering scrutiny of their resident detectives.

Of course, sometimes Yasha played it up just to get a reaction from Beau, like she was right now.

There weren’t many games all of them could play together that started them all on a level playing field, but billiards was the equalizer.

They were all, somehow, terrible at the game, though repeated play over the months had sharpened that saw a bit. It had become a twice monthly event at their favorite dive bar, and Beau was going up against Fjord in the semifinals of their makeshift tournament. She had solids, and was three away from winning. The 4 was almost in position to sink a shot, if she found the right angle, but she had to approach it carefully. Beau was bent over the pool table, meticulously lining her cue up for the perfect shot. Yasha had been watching her all night, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. This was certainly it.

“Let me help you with that.” Yasha moved in behind her, pressed flush against Beau’s back. Her arms wrapped around, fingers locking over Beau’s as she guided her hands. Beau smelled of lavender, perfume so subtle you had to be up close to notice. She’d stolen it from Yasha weeks ago.

Yasha felt Beau’s sharp inhale, and knew she’d taken notice of the toy Yasha had carefully packed inside her jeans. Yasha whispered low in Beau’s ear, offering advice she was well aware Beau was struggling to focus on. Yasha pulled away with a smile, hearing Fjords grumble about cheating. Beau took the shot. She missed.

Beau moved away, letting Fjord take his turn. Yasha returned to her spot by the high top table, leaning against it with a bottle of beer held loosely in one hand, feet crossed at the ankle. Beau gave her a once over, one eyebrow raised. Yasha merely gave her a knowing look, taking a drink as she drew her finger in a circle, instructing her to turn around.

Fjord’s complaint of cheating soon turned to holler of joy as he took the lead. Yasha knew Beau’s competitive spirit would have insisted she kick his ass, had most of her higher thought processes not been otherwise occupied. She was delightfully easy to side track, and Yasha reveled in teasing her. With Beau’s mind off the match, it was over in but a few short minutes, and Fjord reigned supreme. Yasha caught Beau’s eyes over the small crowd, offering a subtle tilt of her head as she stood and made her way towards the bathroom. She didn’t need to look behind her to know Beau was trailing.

The bathroom was single occupant only, and one of two in the bar. It was surprisingly well kept, but cramped, a place Yasha and Beau found themselves far too often. When the bathroom door swung open a moment later, Yasha was already leaning casually against the sink.

Beau locked the door behind her. “You cost me the match.”

“I gave you advice.”

Beau’s eyes trailed down Yasha’s body, settling just below her belt. It has taken some practice, but Yasha has gotten good at packing away the toy. It was nearly impossible to tell she was wearing it. Unless, of course, she’d pressed it against your body. “All this just to tease me?”

“Not just to tease.” Yasha had plans to ravish her.

“Perfect.” Beau grinned, leaning in close, mouth hovering temptingly close to Yasha’s, but before Yasha could close the distance, Beau was gone, dropped to her knees before her.

Yasha bit the inside of her cheek to stifle a gasp as Beau ran her hands up her thighs, lifting the hem of her shirt to kiss the sensitive skin above Yasha’s hips. It was a loving, tender gesture, the shirt falling like a curtain around Beau’s nose, but it didn’t distract Yasha from the devilish hands working to unbutton her jeans. Yasha watched through half lidded eyes, hands gripping the sink, as Beau freed the toy from its carefully adjusted confines within her boxers and held it in her hand.

The toy was a newer purchase, deep cobalt blue and ridged on the top, curving upwards ever so slightly. It was quickly becoming a favorite. Yasha opened her mouth to question Beau, but words died in her throat as Beau trailed her tongue along the toy from base to tip, careful to keep her eyes trained on Yasha’s. It was a languid, deliberate motion, meant to keep Yasha at rapt attention. Not that Yasha would look anywhere else. The world outside this room didn’t exist now that Beau was here, perched between her thighs. Did Beau know how much power she had over her? How easily a mortal could make her undone?

Certainly she must, as Beau wrapped her beautiful mouth around the tip of the toy, hollowed her cheek and sucked. Yasha’s knees threatened to buckle beneath her, weak as they were at the sight before her. She watched Beau take the toy deeper into her mouth, down her throat, equal parts mesmerized and frustrated. Yasha knew intimately how clever Beau was with her mouth, how skilled that tongue was, and part of her resented the barrier between them, wished to tear off the straps and shove that mouth where she could feel it. But she was paralyzed by the image, by the bob of Beau’s head as she worked the length of the toy, and Yasha was breathless and dizzy and aroused. 

She snapped back to attention at the sound of cracking porcelain, found enough willpower to glance away from Beau and to the sink behind her, the side crumbling in the shape of a hand beneath her fingertips.

Beau sat back on her heels with a grin. “Having a hard time keeping your nature in check?” 

Yasha was careful. She was always careful. She kept her divine form, her true divine form, sealed away, never revealing more than a mortal could handle. That didn’t mean Beau wasn’t capable of finding every crack and seam and seeing what will leak into this world in moments of weakness. But Yasha could see the radiance bleeding off of her, reflected in the lust blown pupils of Beau’s eyes. The flicker of something more trying to take hold in a reality it wasn’t meant for. It was awe inspiring just as much as it was a prize to win, Beau drinking in the sight like a fine wine. Yasha struggled to find enough words to respond, because in truth she didn’t want to say anything at all. She wanted to fuck Beau right here in this cramped bathroom stall.

It took but a moment, the blink of an eye, faster than any mortal could ever move, for Yasha to pull Beau up onto her feet and push her against the wall. Beau grunted in response, a sound born more of surprise than anything, as Yasha would never hurt her. But Yasha swallowed the sound, lips on Beau’s, messy and greedy, taking every inch given because it wasn’t enough to satisfy the cavernous need that shifted inside her. Greed was such a foreign concept once. Something manufactured in humans because they were born without purpose. Without destinies. They had the attention of the gods, not their burdens. Yasha’s time here had not changed her, but Beau could incite such longing in her that she would surely have been cast out of the heavens by now. Had her drowning in desires she could never fully satiate. Time and time again she fell into Beau’s gravity, and even divinity itself was helpless to stop it.

Yasha kissed her until her lungs ached with disuse, hands roaming down Beau’s body until her fingers skimmed the waistband of her joggers. Yasha turned her attention to the underside of Beau’s jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin there as Beau tried to catch her breath, fingers curled beneath Yasha’s shoulder blades. 

Yasha could feel the push and pull of Beau’s runaway pulse beneath her lips, the too fast heartbeat pressed up against her chest. The gasps and the moans meant only for her, only half stifled but still inaudible to the din of the bar outside. All that mattered was making sure Beau unraveled at her fingertips.

Yasha slipped her hand past the elastic, through damp curls until she brushed slick heat, and Beau dropped her head against Yasha’s shoulders. Beau was dripping wet, two of Yasha’s fingers disappearing inside her without resistance. Yasha didn’t stop to appreciate the silken heat enveloping her, to watch the slow build of pleasure on Beau’s face as she slowly worked her higher and higher. She started fast, hard, free hand on Beau’s waist as she fucked her. Beau whined, short nails biting into Yasha’s back through the thin fabric of her shirt.

The angle was awkward, the confines of the pants stifling, but Yasha paid it little mind, rocking up into Beau with a pace that had her crying out Yasha’s name. Yasha knew she was getting close, could feel it in the tremble of her thighs and the hitch in her voice. But she never got there. A pounding in the door pulled them both from the moment as Yasha stilled her movements and swore under her breath.

The pounding continued, insistent. Yasha pulled away with a growl.

Beau exhaled shakily, running her hands across her face. Her whole body was taut, a piano string wound right enough to snap at any given moment. She was beautiful, coming apart at the seams like that. “Can’t catch a fucking break.”

Yasha cleaned her fingers in the sink, wiping them on her jeans without waiting for them to dry. “We’re both out of the tournament anyway,” she said, tucking the toy back inside her pants. It wasn’t as deliberate as before, but it was inconspicuous enough for the short time that it took to leave. “We don’t have to stay.”

“Thank gods.” Beau reached into her pocket, pulling out her keys and tossing them to Yasha. “I’m too buzzed to drive.”

They did one last take in the mirror, fixing every stray hair or rumpled shirt into place, as if that would fool anyone. The ethereal glow had faded from Yasha’s body. She seemed just as mortal as the rest. Yasha opened the door and together they shoved past the man pacing outside the door. He grumbled and swore but they paid him no mind.

Fjord and Caleb were still playing pool, the final tournament no doubt. They gave curt nods of acknowledgement before looking away. Jester and Nott glanced at Beau, then Yasha, before turning towards each other with conspiratorial grins and launching into fervent gossip. Yasha went to her table, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair. “Beau and I are heading back home.”

Jester leaned forward on her elbows, one eyebrow raised. “Oh? You don’t want to stay to see who wins?”

“No I- uh, it’s getting late,” Yasha looked away, towards the door, hating how transparent this whole affair was but beyond the point of caring. Just because something wasn’t talked about doesn’t mean it was a secret.

Jester leaned back with a knowing smile. “You and Beau have fun now. We’ll be back eventually. Might take awhile.” She winked. “Traffic and all that.”

“Right. Traffic. Well.” Yasha rubbed the back of her neck. “Goodbye.”

Together she and Beau bid farewell to the group and went off into the night. It’d been misting when they’d all arrived hours ago, and now a low fog had settled over the city. The chill of fall was threatening to spill over, held in place by a few lucky weeks of warmer weather. Yasha draped her jacket over Beau’s shoulders. It was just a short walk to the parking garage, but the cold never gave Yasha any trouble.

Atop the highest floor of the parking garage, Beau’s rusting, older-than-she-was Subaru was the only car left. She made for the passenger seat, opening the door a fraction before Yasha shut it. Beau looked at her, curious, before realization dawned. Yasha opened the back door and Beau all but threw herself in, Yasha stepping in after. For once, the windows of Beau’s car, tinted a few shades too dark to be legal, would come in handy.

It wasn’t hard to get Beau to concede space. Yasha pressed forward, knees on either side of Beau’s legs, and Beau fell back onto the seat with a quiet thump. It was a beautiful sight, spread before her. There was openness to Beau, a rare vulnerability that only ever shone through in moments like this. In moments where Yasha was the only one to bear witness, an unspoken agreement that swore her to secrecy. It had gone beyond the initial trust given, knowing Yasha would never hurt her. It was something more. Something… altogether new and at times achingly familiar. Yasha didn’t want to think about it.

Arms bracketing Beau’s head, Yasha leaned in for a taste. Beau’s lips were warm and pliant beneath her. Even now, the thrill of kissing Beau hadn’t faded. Yasha’s heart still stuttered everytime.

Beau’s fingers hooked inside the loops on Yasha’s jeans, pulling their hips together. It took Yasha a moment to readjust, bracing one foot against the bottom of the door. This car wasn’t built for someone of her size, but it was hard to feel any amount of frustration with Beau underneath her. Yasha rolled her hips, pressing the bulk of the toy against Beau’s core. Beau groaned, grabbing tight to Yasha’s hips. It wasn’t the perfect angle, but it didn’t need to be to tease.

Yasha trailed molten, open mouthed kisses along the length of Beau’s throat, feeling her writhe beneath her. Over the past few months, she’d mapped out the upper limits of what Beau could take. The bend just before the break. It was all at Beau’s behest, pushing and pulling until her mortal nature betrayed her. Yasha was always happy to indulge.

When her lips met the juncture of Beau neck and shoulder, Yasha sunk her teeth in, canines pressing into muscle and skin. Beau gripped Yasha’s hips hard enough to bruise, a guttural sound spilling from her mouth. Yasha pulled back. She admired her work for a moment, a beautiful ring of marks, angry and sunken. They’d make such a gorgeous bruise to remember the night by, but even now Yasha’s magic weaved its way across Beau’s skin, soothing the ache Yasha had caused.

Yasha wondered what it must look like to an outside observer. She could see her divinity spilling over, rolling over Beau like superheated gold. It shuddered and roiled, untamed and leashed at the same time. The windows of the car fogged with the heat, beads of condensation gathered at the edges. Yasha watched the last glimmer of magic fade from Beau's shoulder. 

She could feel Beau’s hands wandering up beneath her shirt, having mistaken his distraction for inaction. Yasha let Beau pull her shirt up and over her head, discarding it somewhere in the passenger seat before leaning down for another searing kiss. Yasha’s hand slipped between them, flicking open the button of her jeans. When she pulled away, Beau trailed after, sitting up, but Yasha stopped her with a hand on her chest, pushing her back down into the seat. She hooked her thumbs beneath the bands of Beau’s underwear and joggers, pulling them off her hips and partially up her thighs. Yasha pushed Beau’s legs up, coaxing her to bend until her knees brushed her shoulders.

“Fuck, Yasha, how do you make car sex hot?” Beau breathed.

Even though she knew it wasn’t intended as a joke, Yasha couldn’t help but laugh at the double meaning. It took some maneuvering within the confines of the crowded backseat, but eventually she lined the head of the toy up with Beau’s entrance. “I’m really fucking good at what I do.”

“Yeah, you are.” Beau’s response was half choked, partially cut off by a sharp gasp as Yasha slowly pushed the toy inside.

“Hmm, what was that?” Yasha was feeling cheeky. They knew each other well enough that Beau had taken to calling these moods ‘insufferable’ with barely hidden affection. Beau could certainly talk a big game, but Yasha could see right through it. She knew her own feigned indifference, her pretense of playfully skirting the edge of Beau’s desires, was just another ace up her sleeve to redirect the mood of the evening, keep Beau on her toes. And Beau loved it, frustrating as the teasing could be, because the end result always left her in a hazy afterglow.

“Oh fuck me, Yasha.”

Yasha stilled once the toy was in as far as it would go. In this position, she doubted she’d be able to fully bottom out, but she knew she didn’t need to have Beau praising and cursing her name. “That’s what I’m planning, is it not?”

Beau tilted her head, leveling Yasha with a glare that might have shaken anyone else, were she not splayed on her back, pants pulled down past her knees. “Yasha, I swear to Ioun if you don’t start making me see stars I’m shoving you into the seat and fucking myse-“

Beau’s words dissolved into a moan with a sharp snap of Yasha’s hips. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to speak up. I didn’t catch that.”

Whatever smart retort Beau had at the ready, she quickly trapped it behind her teeth. They could play this game all night, Yasha winding her just a little bit tighter. This wasn’t something that was meant to be sweet and gentle. It was always going to be dirty and rough. But the power to change the dynamic was always in Beau’s hands. Still, Beau relented, head dropping back against the seat. She trailed her hands down the cut of Yasha’s arms, fingers wrapping around her wrists. “Please Yasha, I’m losing my fucking mind.” There was a crack in Beau’s voice, and it was difficult to tell if it was intentional or not. “Just take me.”

Yasha couldn’t help the thrill that ran up her spine. “You’re so pretty when you beg Beau. Who am I to deny you?” With that, she began to move, rolling her hips slowly at first, letting Beau adjust to the rhythm before she let herself go, pounding into Beau with barely restrained fervor.

Beau released Yasha’s wrist, hands moving up above her head to brace against the car door, body rocked by the motions. Soon, the car was filled with obscene sounds of the toy’s motion in and out of Beau’s slick heat, saccharine moans floating through the air. Yasha panted with exertion, breath a warm steam that curled around her mouth and blanketed the car’s interior with fog.

Gods, Beau was a beautiful sight. Eyes shut in pleasure, errant strands of hair stuck to the sides of her face, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body from the sheer heat of Yasha. She was bathed in divine light, an ethereal sight no mortal should be capable of being. But Beau was a category all her own. This was all for her. This was all because of Yasha. Only she could make her come apart like this.

“Keep going. ‘M c-close.” Beau slipped a hand down her body, fingers circling her clit with rough, jerky motions.

Yasha didn’t need to be told twice. Really, she didn’t need to be told at all. Very early on, Beau had discovered that angels don’t lack for stamina. Yasha hasn’t even started to feel a burn in her thighs. She had every intention of fucking Beau until she could hardly walk. She could tell Beau was getting close, could feel her muscles taut like a bowstring, limbs shaky as she teetered on the edge of release.

With one hand firmly planted on the seat to keep her balance, Yasha reached the other around Beau’s body, gliding up her chest and settling across her throat, calloused fingertips brushing the fluttering pulse. She didn’t squeeze. She didn’t have to. Beau came with a shout, back arching off the backseat. Yasha slowed her relentless pace, giving way to shallower thrusts to guide Beau down from her high until she finally stilled altogether, and Beau collapsed back onto the seat.

A moment later, Yasha pulled out, letting Beau’s legs drop. She reached out, brushing some hair out of Beau’s eyes.

“Holy hell Yasha.” Beau was breathless, one of Yasha’s favorite sounds. “Gimme like, a few minutes, I’m returning the fucking favor.”

Yasha smiled. “Not here. The apartment. You’re too warm right now.”

“Crack a window. If I’m going to the emergency room for heat stroke, I’m at least going out like a legend.”

“And I’d rather you not go out at all. I’m not done with you.”

Beau grinned, a wicked gleam lighting up her lust blown eyes. She guided Yasha’s hand down to her lips, slipping two fingers inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue around them, making a show of pulling them out only to push them back into her mouth. It was a deliberate mirror of the attention she had lavished on the toy an hour before. Beau made sure to keep her eyes trained on Yasha, pulling her hand away with an exaggerated pop. “Of course, if you’d rather wait until we get home…”

Yasha couldn’t help the small noise of want she made. She traced her thumb across Beau’s lips. Beau made a show of that too, tongue darting out to run the length of it. A simple distraction, but an effective one. 

Yasha shook her head. She truly was helpless in the face of this. “Cracked window it is.”


End file.
